Battles won Battles Lost
by MistressDreamz
Summary: n/a
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. The only things I own is my OC character Jadett and all her aliases. No money is being made off this Fanfiction.  
  
Warnings: OOC, and Bloody battles.  
  
Pairs: None yet.  
  
Part: 1/?  
  
Author: Mistress_Dreamz.  
  
Title: Battles Won, Battles Lost.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
AC. 200  
  
Her name is Jadett Cross she was twenty years old and had shoulder length black hair and Prussian blue eyes. She sat in a honeymoon sweet alone. She had just gotten married and here she sat alone on her honeymoon because of a new war broke out and her husband had been called to join.  
  
She sat on the bed with her laptop on her lap designing a pair of night vision sunglasses. She finished the lenses and began to work on the frame. The frame was made of the strongest metal she could get her hands on. They were black she added the finishing touch to them.  
  
She placed a small metallic peace sign on the nose bridge. Then she placed the lenses in and put them up and went to sleep.  
  
***  
  
They were camped and had just been attacked by the enemy. Noin was surveying the damage when a soldier ran up to her.  
  
"What is it?" Noin asked quickly.  
  
"Lieutenant Cross was killed Commander." The soldier said sadly.  
  
"Did he have any family?" Noin asked quietly.  
  
"He had just gotten married a week ago Commander." The soldier said sadly.  
  
***  
  
Jadett was at the home she and her husband had bought. She was waiting for him to come home for a visit like he had said he would. There was a knock on the door she jumped up to answer it. Instead of her husband there stood a Commander in Earths army.  
  
***  
  
Noin decided it would be best to give the bad news to the girl herself. She looked at the girl who looked excited.  
  
"It is my regret to inform you that your husband was killed in Battle." Noin said Quietly and watched the light die from the girl's eyes to be replaced with a haunted look of empty ness.  
  
"Thank you for telling me. If you excuse me I have things to do." The girl said in a voice that held no emotion. Noin nodded and left quickly knowing that the girl's eyes would haunt her for a long time.  
  
***  
  
She stood looking in the mirror. Taking the Sunglasses out that she would have given to her husband she put them on hiding her eyes from the world. She cut her hair as short as she could get it. She wore all black and turned to look at her husband's papers. Something caught her eye as she read.  
  
And article about a special force being trained and looking for recruits. She called the number gave her information and wrote done the directions. Hanging up the phone she packed something's and got in her car and drove to the location she was given.  
  
It was a base in the middle of a desert. She got out and walked up to the gates carrying her small bag. She stood still and waited. Her car was blown up and she did not jump or even seem to notice it.  
  
"Welcome to Hell!" A woman stated she wore all black.  
  
"Glad I could make it. The name is Shades." The girl once known as Jadett Cross stated in an emotionless voice and followed the women into the base.  
  
TBC… 


	2. Battles Won Battles lost 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. The only things I own is my OC character Jadett and all her aliases. No money is being made off this Fanfiction.  
  
Warnings: OOC, and Bloody battles.  
  
Pairs: None yet.  
  
Part: 2/?  
  
Author: Mistress_Dreamz.  
  
Title: Battles Won, Battles Lost.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
AC. 200  
  
They stood lined up and waiting to be assigned to groups.  
  
"As you all know there is a new organization called the PWNE. They have declared war on Earth. Their army's are large and they are well prepared. You all have chosen to be trained for the special unit. Most of you will not make it. You have been assigned to groups when your names are called you will line up next to your trainer. From there you will be given everything you need." A man stated walking in front of everyone.  
  
They went to the groups they were assigned to. The Commander Shades had met at the gate had requested that Shades be in her group. The group members stood side by side. The Commander Walked up and down the line and asked each person a question.  
  
"Why are you fighting in the war?" The Commander yelled in Shades face. Shades didn't jump or back away like most of the group did.  
  
"Because its all I have left!" Shades yelled back in an emotionless voice. The Commander stepped back in surprise.  
  
"Take off the Sunglasses Soldier!" The Commander barked at her. Shades slowly took of her sunglasses and looked the Commander in the eye. The Commander paled and backed away so Shades put her sunglasses back on.  
  
"Well what ever you did to the Commander can be used against the enemy." A girl about Shades age with Short dark blue hair whispered to Shades.  
  
"Who's Talking?" The Commander barked.  
  
"I am!" Shades said coldly and stepped forward.  
  
"Well you seem to have a lot of courage lets see if you can handle the punishment." The Commander stated and motioned for the group to follow her. She took them to an empty field that had two chairs in it. She looked at Shades and the girl that had talked to her and stated: "Sense you two want to talk you will do it out there."  
  
Shades and the girl walked out and sat in the chairs. The Commander went to a control panel and hit a button. Neither girl jumped when an explosion went off right next to them.  
  
"I'm Hilde. Sorry I got you into trouble." Hilde said as the explosions continued to go off around them.  
  
"I'm Shades and I got myself into trouble." Shades said. The Commander turned the controls over to someone else.  
  
"Make sure they stay out there all night and keep the explosions up." She ordered and led the group off.  
  
***  
  
Relena was in the middle of a conference when Noin walked in and waited patiently. When everyone left Noin walked over to Relena.  
  
"The Special units have been chosen and are being trained at the moment."  
  
"I wish we didn't have to resort to this. Is anyone giving trouble to the Commanders?" Relena said quietly.  
  
"Two have given trouble to Dorothy she is making an example out of them. We will know how good the punishment works in the morning." Noin said.  
  
"I guess you guys know what your doing." Relena said and sighed.  
  
"So when are you going to approach the subject at the meetings?" Noin asked.  
  
"I don't know yet." Relena said quietly.  
  
***  
  
"I guess we're staying out here all night." Hilde stated and looked at the darkening sky.  
  
"Well we better get some sleep." Shades said and to Hilde's surprise stood up and stretched as the explosions continued to go off.  
  
"I don't know about you but I cant sleep sitting up." Hilde said.  
  
"Turn you chair around and lean it against the back of mine. That way we can lay back and prop our feet on the safety cord." Shades said and they did that.  
  
***  
  
"Have they yelled yet?" The Commander asked and took the binoculars and looked into them. She got on her cell phone.  
  
"Dorothy did it work?" Noin asked when Dorothy called her.  
  
"Noin you're not going to believe this. But they are sleeping through the punishment." Dorothy said still looking through the binoculars.  
  
"What?" Noin asked then added: "It looks like them two will make it through the training."  
  
***  
  
"Hey Shades wake up. I think were in trouble again." Hilde whispered and Shades and her both stood up as the Commander approached them.  
  
"Congratulation you just got yourself the sever punishment. Follow me please." The Commander said and they followed her. She led them to a sound proof chamber and took their things and locked them into it. Soon a high- pitched noise filled the room and both of them covered their ears.  
  
***  
  
"Five hours of that will bring them off their high horse." Dorothy said to Noin.  
  
"Well ether that or its on to the next thing." Noin said.  
  
***  
  
Shades pulled a miniature computer out of her pocket and tried to pry the control panel open. Hilde seeing this pulled some tools out of her pocket and stepped in front of Shades and began to work on opening the panel. She got it opened and stepped back to let Shades have at it.  
  
Shades hooked up some wires to the control panel and began to hack into the system. She managed to turn the sound off.  
  
"You seem to know a lot about electronics." Hilde commented.  
  
"Is a hobby of mine! Now all we have to do is figure out how not to make the Commander mad." Shades said.  
  
"I don't know about you but I came here to train not to get punished." Hilde said quietly.  
  
"So did I!" Shades said and they lapsed into silence. Hilde looked around the room.  
  
"This is a lot of fun." Hilde said sarcastically.  
  
"Your right!" Shades said and smiled for the first time in a long time.  
  
"You know sense we keep getting into trouble no matter what we do we might as well do it on purpose." Hilde said quietly.  
  
"I can't stay in here another minute. Lets get out of here." Shades stated and managed to get the door to open. They walked out and walked over to where their Commander stood talking to someone.  
  
"Excuse us Commander. But we came here to train not to test out the punishment program." Shades said coolly. The Commander jumped and spun around.  
  
"How did you to get out?" Dorothy ordered.  
  
"We opened the door and walked out." Hilde said helpfully causing Dorothy to turn red with anger.  
  
"Well that was after we shut the sound off." Shades said keeping a straight face.  
  
"Yes but before we did that we had to open the Control panel." Hilde said also keeping a straight face.  
  
"I think we have two volunteers to try the full training program. First we will get you suited up and then get you started." Dorothy stated then gave them each tight black suits and they went and put them on.  
  
"I am Commander Sally and you will start your training with me. You will learn the basics of being a doctor." Sally stated and they followed her to a room.  
  
"What do you want us to do?" Hilde asked as Sally gave them each a thick book.  
  
"Read this though and study for the test." Sally said and watched Hilde's shoulders slump.  
  
"Your late." An emotionless voice said to the girls who looked confused.  
  
"That would be Commander Yuy. He will be teaching you about disarming Booms." Sally said to them as they followed her to another room. This time they just got their assignment and went to the next class, which was battle techniques taught by Commander Wufei.  
  
They went to three more classes. The last class was taught by someone Hilde knew.  
  
***  
  
"You read three of the books and I will read the other three. Then we can compare notes." Shades said and stretched.  
  
"Do you have another pair of them sunglasses? I think I want to hide my eyes also." Hilde grumbled and jumped when Shades tossed her a pair.  
  
"They are night vision sunglasses." Shades said and started to read a book. Hilde sat down and also read a book finding it easy to do with the sunglasses.  
  
TBC… 


End file.
